TFS: Intergalactic Sabotage
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Poodles Galore and William the Kid team up with Emperor Zurg to create a weapon which, if activated, could threaten the existence of the entire planet! With the help of a couple of new allies, the TFS venture out to prevent the evil plan from coming to fruition!
1. Prologue: The Heat Is On

Prologue: The Heat Is On

June 19, 3039

Just days after Honest John and Dolly's wedding, the TFS got a report from their old friends, Agent Anya Furminov of R.U.S.S. (Russian United Secret Service) and her half-raccoon/half-human fiancé Jack Armington. The latest news: two villains, one named Poodles Galore and William the Kid, had escaped from jail and they had now teamed up with the evil Emperor Zurg to build the most terrifying weapon of all-the Doom Blaster.

It was obvious to the cops that this was the same weapon Morgana had attempted to use back when they were battling her. And while they had no idea how they got the blueprints, they knew they just had to stop the enemies from activating the machine. For that reason, they decided to team up with the Spycorp team and Buzz Lightyear's Star Command team. Monkey Penny, Professor Quack, and the others were still working at Spycorp, but a question remains-where is Spy Fox? That's a mystery within a mystery the TFS have yet to solve. But first, a rendezvous in Moscow where our heroes will meet with Anya and Jack...


	2. Chapter 1: Recipe For Destruction

Chapter 1: Recipe For Destruction

In Moscow, Russia, the Moscow Police, RUSS and the TFS were all there, checking the break-in and investigating it. Bert said, "Okay...since they got the blueprints, how will they build it? We already blew it up."

"I think I know," replied Volf. "We intercepted a transmision from Rio, De Janerio, Brazil, but the location of Ms. Galore's hideout is unknown. Listen..."

And they all listen in.

RADIO TRANSMISSION

POODLES GALORE: (V.O.) "Did you get the parts to the machine, Nigel?"

NIGEL: (V.O.) "Yes, I did-it should be on its way to you. By the way, thanks for sending me that Bird Hypno-Ray Gun. Now I've got Blu, Jewel and Blu's friends under my spell and forced them to make the parts for you. So, what parts you need next? I hope the price is right?"

POODLES GALORE: "The next parts I need is a special telescope so I can see the targets of my enemies. I will tell you the third and final part at another convenient time."

NIGEL: "Right! I will get them to work on it. And don't worry about the TFS Brazilian Division, because I already took over it and made them-even that Jose Carioca and his wife Anna-as my slaves, so they can tell me if any TFS members are coming to Brazil...and when they do, I will be ready for them."

POODLES GALORE: "Good. Send the next part to my Number 3 in Casablanca, Morocco. Over and out..."

END OF TRANSMISSION

"Great," said Alex II. "We should've known that would happen-my cousin's in trouble, too! That is _so_ not good."

Charles added, "So, William the Kid is number 2-we gotta figure out who is Number 3. Nigel is her Number 4 guy, and he got the birds and the TFS base under his power-that means they will spot us if we come close to Brazil. So how do we get in without being spotted?"

Anya replied, "Surely it is difficult in getting past all the traps laid out for you and Brazil; almost all of them are mechanical and electrical, and so far nobody has been able to debug the systems in order to get in. However, we _do_ know somebody else who will." She took out a photo of a 18-year-old female fox with long light-blue hair tied up in a ponytail, sitting in front of a computer and giving a thumbs-up to the camera. She continued, "This is Regina 'Reggie' Vulposki, the world's most reliable computer wiz. She is best known for her unorthodox skills in infiltrating computer databases of enemies, as well as debugging the alarm systems-she can do all this from the comfort of her own home, but sometimes when she's traveling she always brings a laptop with her. Monkey Penny told us that Reggie has agreed to meet with you at a local Starbucks coffee shop in Hollywood, California."

"Thanks for the tip, Anya," replied Alex II, taking the photo. "We can surely use it."

"You're very welcome. And here's one more thing you need to know. Reggie is the daughter of the legendary..."

However, she didn't get the chance to let the cops hear another piece of her information, as they had already left. She sighed and muttered with a shrug, "Oh, well...we'll tell them only when they are willing to listen."

Meanwhile, in Galore's hideout in Tehran, Iran, Poodles Galore was talking with Emperor Zurg. Then one of her henchmen, a female rat came with the package. Poodles smiled and said, "Ah, the package from Nigel is here. Now we will wait for the telescope, so William and I could finally have our revenge against that despicable Spy Fox!"

"Who's Spy Fox?" asked Zurg.

"The very vulpine secret agent who ruined our plans for world domination and destruction. First, he foiled William's plan to drown the whole world in goat milk...then he stopped Le Roach's plot for taking over the world with his evil dog robot...and he spoiled my goal in erasing the ozone layer! If only I can get my hands on him...why, then _he'll_ be the one crying for mercy!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Ms. Galore, but after defeating you the secret agent went missing. And ever since that day, nobody has known what became of him."

"Oh, I'll make sure we'll find him, wherever he may be. He doesn't know it yet, but the Doom Blaster we're going to build now will surely be the death of him and the entire world..."


	3. Chapter 2: A Missing Link

Chapter 2: The Missing Link

The TFS went back to Canerica and went to Hollywood, California to meet Regina Vulposki; once there they saw her in the Starbucks coffee shop and entered it. Alex II looked at the photo, before looking up at her (who's busily filling her cup with iced coffee). He said, "That's her."

Bert walked up to her and said, "Hello, miss. Are you Regina 'Reggie' Vulposki?

"Of course, I am," replied Regina, pausing to look at him. "What can I do for you?"

Bert didn't reply; he just stared at her, thinking that she was the most beautiful young lady he has ever seen. Michael Armington blushed at the sight of the female fox and was nervous. All the boys of the team (except Honest John) started falling for her. Charlie whispered, "Wow...she's hot..."

"So...can I get you guys anything?"

Bert replied, "Oh, of course! Yes! I'm Bert Raccoon, and I'm the president of the Uni-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by Bert Jr., who said, "Ignore my dad, he's just in a love daze. Hi, I'm Bert Raccoon Jr., his son. I wanna know if you're-"

Sidney ran in and pushed his big brother away. He chuckled nervously and said, "Forget him; you're better off with me. I'm his brother Sidney...heh, you're cute."

Soon, all the boys started fighting each other for her affections, until Dolly screamed to get their attention and keep them focused on the mission. After telling her about Poodles Galore, William the Kid, Zurg, and the Doom Blaster, Charles asked, "Now that you've heard our story, do you think you can help us get past the TFS Brazilian Defense and the cameras, so Nigel won't see us?"

Reggie replied, "Sure thing; I'll bring my laptop for this one. I will put them back once Nigel is captured, and then I'll help you with the rest."

"Cool."

Bert asked, "I don't mean to be really nosy and all, but...don't you look like somebody else that we know? Someone...who was once a famous spy?"

"You mean, Spy Fox? The world's greatest secret agent? I'm his #1 fan! Of course, everybody says I look just like him. He and I have the same face, same nose, same fur color, same eyes, the works." She continued wistfully, "Yet I do not know if he actually _is_ my father."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see...I've been an orphan all my life. I was abandoned at the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium as a baby; I was popular with the human, toon, and alien kids in the building, all of whom were orphans just like me. Then, when I was about three, I was adopted by the Vulposkis and was taken to Los Angeles to live with them. I was very happy with them, but I still wonder about my birth parents...whoever and wherever they might be, I imagine them searching high and low and far and wide, trying to find me and wondering if I'm looking for them, too..."

Meanwhile in Mousetropolis, Greenland, the former secret agent Spy Fox (now under the pseudonym "Bedivere James Fox") was living with Double-Seven-O and his wife Mouse Mouseako. Looking at a picture of a pair of baby foxes, he sighed. He said, "I'm retired, Double-Seven-O, and I want to live a normal life. But my daughters are still out there somewhere...it's been years since I lost them, and I plan to find them."

"Yeah, same here," replied Gary Gumshoe. "Since the cats are playing nice and helping us, I am relaxing with my wife and Benny is with his friends the Vampire Bats since he is a Vampire Mouse now. And he also found a new love, a female Vampire Bat named Veronica."

"I see."

"Well, let's hope nothing evil happens."

When he turned on the TV, a news report came on. A mouse reporter said, "Breaking news! Two villains, Poodles Galore and William the Kid by name, have escaped Moscow Prison in Russia last week, and they have stolen the blueprints for the Doom Blaster. Now they are wanted by the world's governments, so if you see them don't hesitate to call the TFS immediately!"

"An emergency?" said Gary. "Oh, well, you know what they say-a hero's work is never done." He turned to his wife and said, "Mouseako, Spy Fox and I are going stop Poodles once more and I will be back alive to you."

"Okay, love," replied Mouseako. "Just be careful." She kissed Gary and he kissed her back, then they went into his car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 3: The Road To Brazil

Chapter 3: The Road To Brazil

Near Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, the TFS Ship landed near there and the TFS Brazilian Division Security Grid suddenly started to shut down. Nigel sees this, and Jose and Anna were trying getting back on with others. He muttered in confusion, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Sir, the TFS are landing near Rio," replied Jose. "And they just shut down the communications. We can't get our message back to the monkeys for some reason."

"So, the TFS are doing this. No matter-I know they will land somewhere in Rio and my birds and monkeys will tell me where they're at. You two get the Reserve Communication up and running to call the Bird Force and Monkey Force, and let them know the TFS are landing in Rio. They must capture them at once!"

"Right, boss." Then they left.

"Now time for some samba. Jewel, Rio, come with me-I need some loving attention."

"Yes, Master Nigel." Rio and Jewel intoned, before following him into his room.

Inside the TFS Ship, Reggie had already finished taking the communication line off. She said, "There. They will be off in precisely 24 hours, but I think Nigel will find a way to get the word to the birds and the Monkey Force."

"Yeah," replied Alex II. "Because I see some heading back to Rio."

Bert added, "Then we'll have to free them."

When Reggie was left alone, Michael came to her. He said, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Reggie?"

"Sure, Michael," answered Reggie, offering him a seat so he can sit next to her. "What is it that you want?"

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm looking for a guy who can understand the skills of espionage, as well as expertise in the use of all the gadgets and great with computers."

"Like the Tx-1I Laser Gun that can stun anyone within a 100-mile radius?"

Reggie became wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

"My mentor James Bond Jr. trained me."

"_THE_ JAMES BOND JR.? No way! He, along with his dad, was the greatest spy in the world. I also heard he is a blue fox."

"Yep, he is, and his training is no joke, too. But I survived every single one of them."

"Hmmm...maybe we can talk more about James. Perhaps you're the one...I was right about you all along."

"Same here, Reggie."

They were holding hands and they were about to kiss each other when they suddenly looked up and saw Bert Jr. glaring at the two of them. He muttered to Michael, "You just _had_ to steal her away from me, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Bert Jr.," replied Michael, getting up to leave. "Now let's go rescue those birds."

Not far from where the TFS were, Gary Gumshoe's car arrived at Poodles' second secret hideout outside Rio de Janeiro. Spy Fox said, "Let's hope she doesn't spot us."

"I'm sure she won't," replied Gary. "My car is invisible and I can spot any approaching enemies with my radar ears. Wait a second, here comes one now..."

They watched silently as a blue-gray female cat with long blue hair walked up to the door of the hideout. She looked around, before punching in a few buttons, causing the metal door to open so she can enter. Spy Fox whispered, "Did you just see that?"

"Of course, I did. You know who that woman is?"

"That's Russian Blue. She used to be one of William the Kid's trusty allies, before she decided to turn herself in to the authorities. We'd better follow her and see what she's up to this time..."

Suddenly, the alarm at the entrance blared. The mouse shouted, "I think we may have breached the security at the entrance of Ms. Galore's hideout! Let's hightail it outta here, post-haste!" They quickly dashed away from the hideout, only to have Spy Fox accidentally drop two small photos from out of his pocket. One was the picture of the two baby foxes he was looking at before he and Gary began their trip to Brazil; the other one was a picture of a couple-a fox that looked like Spy Fox and a blonde white-furred mink that looked like Minerva Mink.

A young howler monkey then wandered in by the hideout. Upon spotting the two photos and thinking they are rare treasures, she picked them up and then swung up through the trees back to her home to add the photos to her collection of the junk and knick-knacks she found in the jungle.


	5. Chapter 4: Ambushed

Chapter 4: Ambushed

"Bert Jr., we need to talk," said Michael. "And I think you should know why I need a date." They went to the part of the jungle. He then continued, "You see that I never got married or had a mate for a long time, since you and my brothers do."

"But I thought you did," replied Bert Jr., puzzled.

"That was my other brother Scott. I was in missions for a long time, but I never dated girls and...well, I haven't the time, so I realized I need a mate quick. Reggie was the only choice for me, since we have a deep connection on spying, so let me have her. Okay?"

"Fine, Mike. You can have her...besides, I already have three of the finest girls in the world. Maybe another one will come along for me."

"Thanks."

The TFS were still on the trail when the birds and monkeys came and surrounded them. Rafael said, "Master Nigel wants to see you, so you all can be a part of his army."

"Over our dead bodies!" sneered Bert.

"You asked for it. ATTACK!"

The birds and monkeys started attacking the TFS. Two of them tackled Charles and Estelle-it was Jose and Anna, but they were under Nigel's control. Jose took out his umbrella sword and shouted, "You all will come with us!

Anna took out her seis and they began slashing at Charles and Estelle while they ducked and blocked with their weapons. Charles pleaded, "Guys! You need to snap out of this!"

"_Oui_, you must," added Estelle. "The fate of the world depends on your well-being!"

It was only after the battle got very intense that the TFS decided to retreat, with the birds and monkeys following after them. In the middle of the jungle path, someone scooped them all up quickly inside of the tall canopy trees, leaving the birds and monkeys confused about where they had disappeared. Watching their enemies leave, Bert whispered, "Whew...that was a close one. Thanks a bunch for saving us, ma'am."

The howler monkey nodded, before reaching behind her back and pulling down something to peel off what looked to them like some sort of costume. The cops couldn't believe their eyes; the true identity of the monkey that saved them...was an 18-year-old female fox who looked exactly like Reggie, except that she had light blonde hair!

"Reggie?" muttered Michael. "You were the howler monkey? We thought you were still with us!"

The fox replied, "Sorry, but I'm not Reggie. I'm Casey. You must be talking about my sister."

"Casey? But if you're Casey, then where's..."

"She's over here," said Bentley, as he and Vanessa helped Reggie out of a river. Much to their surprise, the blue dye melted away from her hair due to contact with water, causing it to have the same color as Casey's own hair. Vanessa muttered, "Whoa...this is new."

"My hair!" panicked Reggie. "It's not blue anymore! It's...it's...aw, man, if anyone finds out about the two of us, our mom will be in trouble!"

The cops looked at both Casey and Reggie. Alex II said, "Trouble? Just what IS it that makes you think your mother will be in trouble?"

Casey sighed. She reached into a hole in the tree and took out the two photos that she had picked up earlier. Showing them to the cops, she said, "You know what? We have a confession to make to you guys...a really BIG one. See these pictures? The first one shows me and Reggie when we were babies. Do you know who the couple in the second picture is?"

"Hey, that's Minerva Mink in there!" replied Bert. "She's the wife of my old pal Evil Bert!"

"I guess you might say that. This photo was taken nineteen years ago in Las Vegas, Nevada. The guy in the picture standing next to her is none other than our dad-Spy Fox."

"Wait a second...you mean to tell us that..."

"That's right. Minerva Mink is our mom. And in case you're wondering why Reggie and I look so much alike to you, it's because we're twins. Identical twins, to be exact. The reason why we chose to stay apart is because our mom said so; she even made us change our appearances so everybody wouldn't notice."

The cops stared at the girls in shock. Bert said, "Oh, boy, Evil Bert is gonna be labeled one heck of a cuckold when he learns Minerva has cheated on him! Tell us, girls-just how in the world did that happen? How did your mom end up with Spy Fox?"

"It's a long story, really. I knew it would eventually come to this..."

"Go ahead."


	6. Chapter 5: A Past Left Behind

Chapter 5: A Past Left Behind

FLASHBACK

_September 2, 3021_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_A taxi pulled up into the parking lot near an old run-down motel outside Las Vegas on a rainy night. Grumbles the Bear, who owned the hotel, looked outside through the glass window and watched as a couple got out of the cab and ran towards the hotel. This was his signal to run back to the front desk and wait; his new customers were coming, so he has to make the first impression the best one. Once the door opened, he smiled happily and said, "Welcome to the Cruise N' Snooze Motel, stay overnight and you'll be sleeping all right. How may I help...you?"_

_His voice trailed off when he was surprised to find a male fox and a female mink, with their fur all frazzled. From the looks of it, they were drunk...and happy. Grumbles chuckled, "Looks like you two had one too many to down, eh?"_

_"A room for me n' my woman," the fox said with a slurred accent, taking out a credit card and slamming it on the counter. " An' make it a two-nighter."_

_"So, you want a room to stay in for two nights? Well, I do have only one room left; the rest were taken, mostly by couples on their wedding night."_

_The mink scoffed and replied, "As long as it's not OUR wedding night. We met each other at Caesar's Palace__-__-he did the best Tom Jones impression in the history of...whatever!"_

_Grumbles looked at the ring on the mink's finger. He asked, "Pardon me, ma'am, but does your husband know that you're out here? I can tell from seeing that ring on your finger that you're already married."_

_"Married? Ha! I don't recall ever being married. In fact, I don't even know I had a husband! Like if he existed, that's for sure." Turning to the fox, she continued, "C'mon, Foxy-__-__let's get to our room and take a walk on the wild side!"_

_"Oh, yeah!" cheered the fox. As soon as the couple left the lobby, Grumbles realized that the fox had somehow left the credit card behind. He picked it up and read what was on it__-__-the name on the card said, "Bedivere Fox". He also wondered where he had seen that face before. Wasn't that fox the same secret agent who was responsible for stopping three attempted world domination plots? He just shrugged and went back to his work. Nah, couldn't be._

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was at that old motel outside Las Vegas," said Casey, continuing the story. "That my sister Reggie and I were blindly conceived. Mom did not know about the pregnancy until two months after that incident, and when she did, she decided to let Dad know about it..."

FLASHBACK

_November 11, 3021_

_It was after enduring the morning sickness, fatigue, and violent mood swings that the mink went to the doctor to find out what was going on. The diagnosis made it clear: she was pregnant. With that, she went over to the fox's house to tell him the news. She walked right up into the living room and murmured, "We need to talk...right now."_

_"Huh?" asked the fox, looking up from a book. "What are you doing here? Was there something wrong?"_

_"There IS something wrong, all right. It's this!"_

_She took his hand and put it on her stomach. The fox looked at it thoughtfully, before looking up at her. "...an upset stomach, maybe? I have some Tums in the bathroom if you need them."_

_"I'M PREGNANT, YOU DUMMY!"_

_At hearing the first two words, the fox stood frozen in shock. The first thing that went through his mind upon hearing them was: "Yikes! She's...she's pregnant! Oh, man, what are we gonna do?"_

_The mink continued, "After what happened two months ago, you just had to go and knock me up like this! And you must know...I'm a married woman! If Evil Bert finds out about this, he's gonna kill me!"_

_With that, she broke down and cried. Feeling sorry for her, the fox bent down and patted her back. He said, "There, there...I know how you feel. Of course, if you wanna know who I am as well, then...I'm a spy."_

_"...I just got pregnant...by a SPY?"_

_"A former spy, to be exact. Tell you what-__-__I'll help you do all you can to keep this pregnancy a secret from everybody. Once the baby is born, we'll find a way to hide it; that way it'll save both of us from further embarrassment and shame. Is that okay with you?"_

_The mink nodded. "I guess...that's the most reasonable thing we can do."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"And so months later we were born on May 12, 3022-I was a couple of minutes older than Reggie. Upon finding out that they had twins, it became easier for them to hide the secret even deeper. With that in mind, the two of us were separated; Reggie was dropped off at an orphanage in New York, while I was left at the doorstep of another orphanage in Bahia. After that, they went their separate ways themselves, hoping to forget the whole incident. I never found out the whole story about why we were abandoned...until I found these two photos."


	7. Chapter 6: A Plan Of Action

Chapter 6: A Plan Of Action

Back at the TFS HQ, Nigel was furious to hear that the cops escaped. He demanded, "WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"Well, we were chasing them," replied Jose. "And then a female howler monkey saved them and they disappeared."

"You say a female howler monkey, right? Hmm...Jose and Anna, continue the search with the birds and monkeys-I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Yes, master."

The communication went off and Nigel started thinking to himself. He muttered, "There are no howler monkeys near Rio; they only live in the Amazon rainforest. I think the camera must've caught her stealing some of my food." He went to his computer and began looking at the picture of the howler monkey; when she took the costume off he was shock to find out who it is. "Well, well, WELL! The daughter of that sneaky secret agent himself. She's a mink/fox hybrid...that means...oh, it couldn't be...that's Minerva Mink's kid! That could also mean that the other female fox who's hanging around with the TFS is her kid, too! Now it makes perfect sense-I knew Minerva from my acting days in Hollywood and this is a no-brainer. I'd better call Ms. Galore to tell her the news."

Then he went to his cellphone, the only thing that's working, and dialed Poodles' number. He said, "Hello? Ms. Galore, I will tell you the news, because that blue cat you are with is not Russian Blue, but Minerva Mink in disguise!"

Meanwhile, after having heard Reggie and Casey's backstory, the TFS gathered together to hatch a plan to invade the TFS HQ. Alex II said, "There's word going around here that the Doom Blaster is recently in the process of being built, ready to be launched into space. If we can somehow infiltrate the facility and intercept the launch, we can successfully foil the bad guys' plot. Any ideas?"

"I have one," answered James. "It's just something I've wanted to do for a very long time. To distract the enemies, we have to make copies of ourselves and send them running amok the building. Once they're occupied with battling our doubles, we can sneak in and turn off the Doom Blaster before it can start its launch. And order to do that, we'll have to use...this." He reached into his backpack and took out what looks like a small black remote. Bert asked, "What's that?"

"It's the Copy-Cat 3000, Dad," James replied. "My latest invention. With this, we can actually make holographic copies of ourselves and then use the recorded material stored inside to project the doubles into the area via a visual computer mainframe. Once Nigel or his goons get a hold of us, the only thing they'll get their hands on will be nothing but thin air!"

Alex II smiled. He said, "Wow! That's an excellent idea! We can surely use that. Okay, everybody, this is it. The name of the battle plan will be called 'Operation Rio', and begins right about...NOW!"


	8. Chapter 7: The Invasion

Chapter 7: The Invasion

Poodles Galore was shocked to hear the latest news. She said, "WHAT? Well, that mink won't know what hit her. I'm going to play along, so get her daughters and that Spy Fox."

"Right, boss."

Outside, James created clones of the TFS and sent the holograms running into the TFS headquarters. The birds, monkeys, Jose and Anna ran after them; as soon as they were gone, Alex II whispered, "Okay, let's get Nigel." Then they entered into the TFS base, and witnessed Nigel giving the package to the male bat and owl, before they entered into their truck and drove off. "NOW!"

The TFS jumped and pounced on Nigel, Bentley went up to handcuff him. Nigel said, "You are too late, fools! That last part is on its way. And my boss knows about your parents, Reggie and Casey."

"HOW?" gasped Casey.

"My cameras took your picture and I found out you were that fake howler monkey, so you can't fool me. And you were also related to Minerva Mink, my acting partner. Here's hoping your days on earth will be your very last! HA-HA-HA!"

Alex II demanded, "Okay, wise guy. How do you turn off the hypno-ray on our friends?"

"I WON'T TELL YOU! IT'S TOP SECRET!"

Reggie smirked, before going over to the hypno-ray and opening up the lid to it. She said, "Then I bet you won't know we can also use this!" She began snipping the wires in the machine, making it malfunction and turn off. Nigel roared, "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Fair's fair, Nigel-it's the good guys that win and the bad guys that lose. Wait a minute, is that the sound of a pickup truck coming back? Sounds like big trouble for you."

And she was right. The pickup truck came back to the base, and the bat and owl Nigel sent on their way came back and threw the box back at him before escaping. They were no longer under his control.

"The hypno-ray's off," said Bert. "That means Jose, Anna, and the birds and monkeys will no longer be controlled by Nigel as well! Great job, Reggie!"

"No prob. Now then, onto Ms. Galore's hideout!"

The TFS left the base, leaving Nigel handcuffed and unconscious. When he woke up, he saw that the birds, monkeys, Jose, and Anna had returned and they were staring at him angrily. He chuckled nervously and muttered, "So...about my promise to triple your raise...heh-heh..."

Meanwhile at Poodles' hideout, Minerva was getting good at sneaking around in her Russian Blue disguise. She thought she would achieve the goal of capturing Poodles' Galore...until she ran into the _real_ Russian Blue herself! Minerva gasped, "Russian Blue? What are you doing...?"

Russian Blue shushed her and whispered, "You go and lie low in the shadows. I'll take care of this..." Minerva nodded, before hiding in a nearby pile of boxes and letting Russian Blue by.

"Ah, Russian Blue, what a pleasant surprise," said Poodles. "I'm glad you decided to come help me with the construction of the Doom Blaster. As of this moment, I am waiting for the final package to arrive."

"The final package has already been here," replied Russian Blue.

"Brilliant! Now the Doom Blaster will be completed at last. Come along, Ms. Blue...or should I say..."

She proceeded to take off what she thought was a mask, but all she did was yank the light-blue hair. That's when she began to realize...

"Oh...so you _are_ the real Russian Blue. How terribly silly of me! But you are still on mine and William the Kid's side, right?"

Russian Blue then took out a badge and showed it to her-it was the RUSS badge. She answered, "No...I'm on _their_ side now."

Poodles looked up at her in fear. Suddenly, there was a whoosh coming from outside and she looked in the window to see a group of RUSS and Spycorp helicopters hovering by the hideout. Anya's voice blared out from the megaphone: "Poodles Galore, this is Agent Anya Furminov of the Russian United Secret Service. You and your accomplices are under arrest, so come on out with your hands, wings, or paws in the air!"

Poodles growled. She roared, "Well...YOU'RE ALL TOO LATE! THIS OLD MACHINE DOESN'T NEED THE FINAL PACKAGE, ANYWAY!" She ran over to the Doom Blaster and slammed her paw on the big red button to activate it.

At that very moment, the TFS arrived and having heard the alarm sound throughout the hideout, they knew the Doom Blaster was going to be launched. Poodles boasted, "This machine will begin its path of destruction in precisely three minutes. I dare all of you to try to find a way to turn it off before those minutes are up-with its complex computing system, I doubt you fools are gonna be successful at foiling our plans. Ta-ta for now! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" And then she jumped out of the window.

"This Doom Blaster's gonna explode in any minute!" said Charles. "We gotta do something!"

Then, Spy Fox and Gary showed up. Spy Fox said, "Maybe you can let my two girls do the job. They're very good at deactivating things, you know."

The TFS looked at each other, then looked at Reggie and Casey. Alex II said, "You think you two can help us deactivate the Doom Blaster before it explodes?"

Reggie and Casey nodded dutifully and saluted. They exclaimed in unison, "Leave it to us!"


	9. Chapter 8: Endgame

Chapter 8: Endgame

While Reggie and Casey began to deactivate the Doom Blaster, Michael jumped out of the window and used his snowboard to chase Galore. Bert muttered, "Hey, where's he going?"

"I bet he went after Poodles Galore," replied Spy Fox. "We'd better go follow him..." He and Gary jumped out of the window and started chasing them.

Michael and Ms. Galore traded fire, and when they came to the avalanche area they stop firing; once they passed that, they kept chasing each other, before Michael finally tackled her to the ground as they began to fight each other. Soon after that, Poodles got the upper hand and pinned Michael down. She laughed and shouted, "Now it's time for you to lose!"

POW!

A fist from out of nowhere hit her in the face and knocked her right off of Michael. It came from Reggie, who shouted angrily, "Hands off my man, Ms. Galore!"

"Impossible!" gasped Poodles. "It's been three minutes...you all should've been dead by now! You won't catch me alive!" She started to run, but she slipped and fell on the snow.

Casey commented, "Fail."

Poodles stood back up and started running, but she did not watch where she was going and she ended up slamming into a tree branch. Reggie said, "Epic fail."

She tried again, running and dodging all the tree branches, but then she tripped over a rock and began rolling down the hill in a huge snowball. At the bottom of the hill, the members of the RUSS and Spycorp were waiting; when they saw the snowball, Anya shouted to her colleagues in Russian, ordering them to open the doors of the paddy wagon so Poodles can enter it. And she did...with a big SPLAT! Dazed and hurt, she had no choice but to give up and she held out her hands for them to handcuff her. William the Kid (who was also arrested along with her) muttered, "Drats! Foiled again. If only we were a lot smarter than those despicable cops!"

"And _that's_ a super epic fail!" exclaimed Reggie and Casey, cheering and giving each other a high-five.

The TFS restored the TFS Brazilian Branch back to normal and they all went back home to Canerica. Bert then dialed the number to Evil Bert and asked him to meet him, Minerva, Spy Fox, Russian Blue, Reggie, Casey, and the rest of the Spycorp team at the TFS headquarters in Neo-Detroit-when Evil Bert asked why, the response was, "Just come down there and you'll see. I'll tell you all about it..."

When Evil Bert went down to Neo-Detroit and heard what happened, he was not very happy about it. He shouted, "Why, Minerva! I had NO idea you just turned around and cheated on me like that! How could you do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry," replied Minerva, weeping sadly. "I was drunk at the time and I didn't even know...will you forgive me? Just this once?"

"...oh, all right. I forgive you...but please, don't do it again next time, okay?"

"Okay."

Minerva smiled and hugged her husband, as the others looked on. Another mission completed, another puzzle solved.


	10. Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again

Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again

Michael went over to Reggie and smiled at her. He said, "Reggie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," replied Reggie. "What is it?"

He got down on one knee and took out a ring, showing it to her. "Will you marry me?"

Reggie took one look at the ring and burst into tears, turning away. After regaining her composure, she answered, "Of course, I will, but...don't you think you're going a little too fast in our relationship? We haven't even dated yet!"

"I'm sorry if it upset you," replied Michael, putting away the ring. "It's just that I love you so much that I wanted us to get married right away. Besides, you're so-"

"I understand. However, I'd suggest we go on a date first _before_ we can think about getting married. I'm sorry, Michael, but this is important."

Michael nodded. He replied, "All right...I'll wait."

Just then, they heard an excited squeal from Casey. She ran over to the cops, shouting, "Guys! You will _not_ believe what just happened at Spycorp!"

"What are you talking about, Casey?" asked Lisa.

"Oh, you really wanna know, huh? Okay, get this...our dad, mine and Reggie's...and Russian Blue...are going to get married!"

"They are?"

"Yeah! Dad proposed to her just after he and his colleagues decided to welcome her into their team. And just think-we might be getting a new mom after all."

Reggie looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh, my gosh! It's about time for us to go home! Sorry, guys-I sure wish we could stick around a little longer, but we'd better get going because we want to help with the wedding plans. Remember, if there's anything you need that has something to do with computer technology, call me or Casey; you can find our phone number written on the back of our baby photo. So, until we meet again...see ya later, alligators!"

"In a while, crocodiles!" the cops shouted in unison, watching the girls leave. Michael waved with a happy sigh, knowing that he'll see Reggie again someday. Dolly yawned and said, "Well, that's just about enough excitement for one day. Now, if you'll excuse us, Honest John and I need to get back to our honeymoon..."

They were about to leave when Bert held them back. He said, "But guys, going to Rio de Janeiro to kick Ms. Galore's tail _was_ your honeymoon!"

"Even better than the Payne Islands?"

"Yeah! You two don't know it yet, but it seems you've got your work cut out for you as the greatest team in the history of the TFS. And you, Dolly, should be proud of it."

"Wow...do you really think so?"

"I mean it."

Honest John and Dolly smiled. Just goes to show you that sometimes big things come in small packages...especially if those packages contain parts for a machine that, thanks to Spy Fox's crafty twin daughters, failed to destroy the world.

THE END!


End file.
